dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Typhon
Typhon is a Mrovian outpost world. It is located in the North Galaxy. History Typhon was a planet inhabited by a team of roughly seven thousand Mrovian scientists and one thousand warriors. Aside from this group, the planet was otherwise uninhabited, and lacked any life. The single research center set up by the Mrovians was used to develop technologies including the Mrovian fusion device. It was protected by a single Mrovian warship - the Fortress of Attainment, commanded by Admiral Saibron. This was the only Mrovian outpost world which was known by the Planet Trade Organization. On September 3, Age 766, Nitro sent a large number of soldiers led by Fassfu, Kaesh, and Chaiva to Typhon, while he himself invaded Mrov with the majority of his army. Within a few hours of the invasion, Cuber arrived to reinforce his Mrovian allies. Chaiva, a Saiyan through and through, immediately engaged Cuber in a fight. Cuber however, intent on saving the Mrovians, telepathically informed Chaiva that they could continue their fight later, but he was here to kill Fassfu. Chaiva responded by telling Cuber that she could kill Fassfu, while she needed him to kill Kaesh; Nitro had invaded Mrov, and the forces sent to Typhon were a diversion. Cuber trusted Chaiva and the two flew to the surface to face the two Arce-Albumians. When Chaiva made her intentions clear to her former allies, Fassfu attacked her out of anger of betrayal. Kaesh attempted to help her commander, but Cuber stopped her and killed her swiftly with a Shine-Drill Combo into an Instant Shine-Drill. As per his agreement with Chaiva, Cuber left for Mrov and told the Mrovians of the plan and asked them to trust Chaiva. After an intense fight, Chaiva defeated Fassfu with a rear naked choke and then finished him off by decapitating him with a Rising Volcano Kick. Meanwhile, the Mrovian warriors were able to eliminate the remainder of the Planet Trade Organization forces. Almost exactly eleven years later on September 2, Age 777, Yuki went to Typhon with a host of 1243 soldiers, as it was her only hope of confronting the Mrovians. While she did not know if going there would yield her father's killer, she had no better plan. When Yuki and her forces arrived in Typhon's system, the Fortress of Attainment attacked her meager fleet. Yuki stopped its sterilizer with her telekinetic powers, shooting the attack back at the ship, destroying it and killing all of its crew. The blast was so massive that it decimated the surface of Typhon that was facing the blast, killing all of the Mrovian scientists on the planet. She and her soldiers landed on Typhon soon after, but found no signs of life until Cuber arrived, sent by the Mrovian High Council to stop her. Soon after, Ledas arrived as well, for he had sensed massive power levels on the world and was curious to see who they were and fight them. Cuber and Ledas both fought Yuki and her soldiers, causing much of the desert and mountainous regions of the planet to be torn to pieces and reduced to craters and rubble. Several energy attacks pierced through the entire planet, damaging it significantly. Eventually, Cuber and Ledas formed into Cubas using a Mrovian fusion device. The device they used was the only one that was saved from the planet. During Cubas' fight against Yuki, the half-Arcosian shot a into Typhon's core. The planet blew up minutes later. When Cuber later used the to wish back Saibron and the Mrovian scientists of Typhon, his wish did not extend to the Fortress of Attainment or to Typhon itself, so they remained destroyed for good. Notable facts *Typhon was named after an ancient Greek monster of the same name. *Typhon was documented by the Planet Trade Organization, though it was never conquered, as it was located far beyond the empire's borders. It is not located near Mrov or Glaysia, which are in the Southern Galaxy. Population *Typhon's Mrovian population: **At height: ~8,000. **At lowest point: 0. Status Typhon was destroyed by Yuki on September 2, Age 777. Awards *Cool Page of the Week - Winner: Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:KidVegeta's Planets Category:Fan Made Planets